bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kanohi
Kanohi were power-imbued masks worn by bio-mechanical beings in the Matoran Universe. Kanohi came in many shapes and elements, and had varying powers and levels of power. They were forged using molten Protodermis or Kanoka. Matoran and Turaga would die or go into a coma if their masks were kept off for too long, while Toa and other powerful beings would be severely weakened if their Kanohi were removed. Makuta in particular relied on their Kanohi to contain their Antidermis. Kanohi Power Levels Powerless Kanohi ]] Powerless Kanohi were basic Kanohi, with no powers whatsoever. Matoran had to wear these Kanohi, or else they would slowly get weaker, and eventually go into a coma-like state. This type of Kanohi were forged from Kanoka with a power level of 6 or lower, as the power was siphoned off in the forging process. Noble Kanohi Noble Kanohi were masks that contained powers, although they were less powerful than Great Kanohi. In addition to Toa, Turaga regularly wore these masks. They were forged from level 7 Kanoka disks. They were also created when a Toa became a Turaga, from the Toa's original Kanohi. Great Kanohi Great Kanohi were masks with powers on a greater level than Noble Kanohi. They were worn by Toa and other powerful beings, such as the Makuta species and Order of Mata Nui members. They could be forged from level 8 Kanoka disks. Kanohi Nuva Kanohi Nuva were a special type of Kanohi collected and worn by the Toa Nuva. They possessed even greater powers than ordinary Great Kanohi and could also allow its wearer to share its powers with others. Legendary Kanohi Legendary Kanohi were very powerful masks, and were sought by many beings. The Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Creation and the Kanohi Vahi were Legendary Kanohi. Known Legendary Kanohi *The Kanohi Vahi, the Mask of Time *The Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life *The Mask of Creation - Worn by Artakha Known Great/Noble Kanohi Toa Mata *The Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding - Currently worn by Tahu *The Kanohi Kaukau, the Mask of Water Breathing - Formerly worn by Gali *The Kanohi Miru, the Mask of Levitation - Formerly worn by Lewa *The Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed - Formerly worn by Pohatu *The Kanohi Pakari, the Mask of Strength - Formerly worn by Onua *The Kanohi Akaku, the Mask of X-Ray Vision - Formerly worn by Kopaka Toa Metru *The Kanohi Huna, the Mask of Concealment - Worn by Vakama *The Kanohi Rau, the Mask of Translation - Worn by Nokama *The Kanohi Mahiki, the Mask of Illusion - Worn by Matau *The Kanohi Komau, the Mask of Mind Control - Worn by Onewa *The Kanohi Ruru, the Mask of Night Vision - Worn by Whenua *The Kanohi Matatu, the Mask of Telekinesis - Worn by Nuju Toa Inika *The Kanohi Calix, the Mask of Fate - Formerly worn by Jaller *The Kanohi Elda, the Mask of Detection - Formerly worn by Hahli *The Kanohi Suletu, the Mask of Telepathy - Formerly worn by Kongu *The Kanohi Sanok, the Mask of Accuracy - Formerly worn by Hewkii *The Kanohi Kadin, the Mask of Flight - Formerly worn by Nuparu *The Kanohi Iden, the Mask of Spirit - Formerly worn by Matoro Toa Mahri *The Kanohi Arthron, the Mask of Sonar - Worn by Jaller *The Kanohi Faxon, the Mask of Kindred - Worn by Hahli and Lesovikk *The Kanohi Zatth, the Mask of Summoning - Worn by Kongu *The Kanohi Garai, the Mask of Gravity - Worn by Hewkii *The Kanohi Volitak, the Mask of Stealth - Worn by Nuparu *The Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation - Formerly worn by Matoro Karda Nui Makuta *The Kanohi Jutlin, the Mask of Corruption - Formerly worn by Antroz and Spiriah *The Kanohi Avsa, the Mask of Hunger - Formerly worn by Vamprah *The Kanohi Felnas, the Mask of Disruption - Formerly worn by Gorast *The Kanohi Mohtrek, the Mask of Time Duplication - Formerly worn by Bitil *The Kanohi Shelek, the Mask of Silence - Formerly worn by Chirox and Mutran *The Kanohi Crast, the Mask of Repulsion - Formerly worn by Krika Toa Hagah *The Kanohi Pehkui, the Mask of Diminishment - Worn by Norik *The Mask of Clairvoyance - Worn by Gaaki *The Kanohi Kualsi, the Mask of Quick Travel - Worn by Iruini *The Mask of Emulation - Worn by Pouks *The Mask of Growth - Worn by Bomonga *The Mask of Rahi Control - Worn by Kualus Others *The Kanohi Aki, the Mask of Valor - Formerly worn by Toa Kaita Akamai *The Kanohi Rua, the Mask of Wisdom - Formerly worn by Toa Kaita Wairuha *The Mask of Elemental Energy *The Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light - Worn by Toa Takanuva *The Kanohi Kraahkan, the Mask of Shadows - Formerly worn by Makuta Teridax and Makuta Icarax *The Kanohi Kiril, the Mask of Regeneration - Worn by Turaga Dume *The Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth - Worn by Axonn *The Kanohi Olmak, the Mask of Dimensional Gates - Formerly worn by Brutaka *The Kanohi Olisi, the Mask of Alternate Futures - Formerly worn by Karzahni *The Mask of Intangibility - Worn by Toa Tuyet *The Mask of Possibilities - Formerly worn by Toa Nikila *The Mask of Psychometry - Worn by Toa Helryx *The Mask of Mutation - Worn by Makuta Miserix Canonized Fan-created Kanohi *The Mask of Adaptation *The Mask of Aging *The Mask of Biomechanics *The Mask of Conjuring *The Mask of Fusion *The Mask of Incomprehension *The Mask of Rebounding *The Mask of Scavenging *The Mask of Sensory Aptitude *The Mask of Undeath *The Mask of Charisma - Worn by Trinuma *The Mask of Healing Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Makuta Category:Toa Mata Category:Toa Metru Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Toa Hagah Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Mata Nui Category:Metru Nui Category:Matoran Language Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 fi:Kanohi